Mr and Mrs Kurosaki
by Renji4eva
Summary: Can a spur of the moment decision be a good thing? And can the Princess get through the Shinigami Hero's thick head? An Ichihime married life story. Of course since this is Ichihime, things can never be quite that normal, can they? Not if the two unsuspecting orange-heads and their shinigami friends have anything to say about it! Slight Hitsukarin and Yuza/Jinta
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! My first Ichihime fanfic! I just had to! Hime-chan is too cute and let's just say that if it weren't for Renji (I KNOW he has weird eyebrows. I like them too :D), I would definitely be completely crazy about our beloved orange-headed punk.

About the rating, it's mainly because I might be hinting at a lot of stuff. Probably no lemons (basically because I have no experience whatsoever in that department), but let's see. I have been notified by _somebody_ that you can't write Ichihime without lemons apparently.

Okay, now that we've got my babbling out of the way, on with the story!

**Chapter 1**

**Inoue Orihime**

'Eto, Rangiku-san. . . ' I trailed off, unable to hold it in any longer. The pit of my stomach was bursting with a bundle of nerves. I couldn't believe this day had actually come to be.

'Calm down, Hime!' she chided.

'Yeah, Ichigo finally got some sense!' Rukia supplied.

'I still can't believe it. He is _so_ dense.' Tatsuki added.

I was getting married. To the love of my life, Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

My palms were sweaty and shaking. I was discreetly trying to hide this fact. One thing I did not want is Renji (whom for god knows what reason I had asked to be my best man) trashing me more than he already had. Go ahead. Make jokes at my expense. It'll be my turn soon, you bastard.

The same applied for Chad and – I swear he was only invited because _she _asked me to – Ishida. I had thought that at least Chad wouldn't make fun of me. But even he sported an occasional grin.

And before you say anything, I _want_ to go through with this. It's just that I could have done without the company of a few people. Starting with my father and that untrustworthy Geta-boshi. Not to mention that psychotic Shinji who was _still_ whining about his soon-to-be-lost first love.

I heard Ikkaku calling me. No that's too polite. What he actually said was, 'Get your ass out here, Kurosaki! Or we'll start without you!'

Then I heard a lot of sniggering as if that was actually funny. Call me a loser but I was at least a bit nervous because _someone_ had thought to invite Kenpachi. And of course he showed up. With his zanpakuto. There was no way to guess whether his grin was happy or menacing.

_'Ain't got the balls for it, huh?' _My hollow sneered. Great. Just what I needed.

I pushed everything out of my head and walked out of the room to the double doors of the ballroom. We'd been lucky to find one big enough to accommodate everybody. I resisted the urge to wipe my hands on the pants of my black tux and entered the room. It was elaborately and beautifully decorated, courtesy of Yumichika. Cream and ivory, along with the slightest hints of pink and gold were everywhere. I walked up the aisle and took my place beside the priest. Who was Ukitake. Don't ask me why but the man had insisted and had even got a license off the internet. How he knew how to even work on a computer was anybody's guess. But I didn't mind so much. This way, we could all be ourselves.

Now all that was left to do was wait for the bride. _My bride_.

* * *

**Inoue Orihime**

I wanted to run. I just wanted to open those double doors and just run down the aisle into the safe, warm embrace of his arms.

* * *

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

The music changed and my eyes were drawn to the entrance as the doors swung open. The chosen flower girl, Yachiru, entered followed by Yuzu and Karin in deep violet dresses. Following them were Rangiku, Rukia and Tatsuki.

My heartbeat was running wild and suddenly almost stopped as _she _walked in.

Everyone turned around to look at her and their expressions were as spellbound as I knew mine was.

She was _perfect_. The white gown had – what was that thing again? Oh yeah – a sweetheart neckline. The fabric stretched over her graceful curves and flared out just above her hips into a floor-length skirt, her train trailing behind her. Accentuating her waist was a black ribbon, tied into a bow at her left side, the long ends hanging down. Looking – no, gazing at her was like riding the free-fall on a rollercoaster and being punched in the gut at the same time. Her hair was tied into an elaborate bun and the white veil placed over the top of her head with the help of a tiara prevented me from glimpsing her expression.

Urahara (the bastard couldn't hold back that goddamned grin even on such an occasion. I don't even know _why_ he was the one giving her away. And she probably paid him to do it. Tch) walked her down the aisle in time with the agonizingly slow music. They finally made it to the front and he lifted the veil back from her face. She turned to face me and I was mesmerized. Sparkling gray eyes with long, black eyelashes that would rest on her cheek when she blinked. Cherry-red lips. And that **_blush_**. . .

I straightened my expression from the gawk that had been formed on my face, hoping to hide my embarrassment but the amused titters from around the room told me that I hadn't succeeded. In that moment I couldn't bring myself to care as I slowly drank in the astounding beauty before me.

* * *

**Inoue Orihime**

My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him and I stared. I had always known that he was devastatingly handsome. But today I felt literally blown away. His messy, spiky orange hair was as it always was. It fell over his eyes, giving him that mysterious look that made me feel unsteady on my feet. His tall, lean frame, as usual, exuded a sense of strength and something _raw _and sensual. His perfectly tanned skin clashed magnificently with his sharp black tuxedo. For once, he wasn't scowling. Instead, he had a small smile on his serious face and his hard, brown eyes had a molten look about them. He was breathtaking.

I felt my blush deepen and my entire body tingle from that one touch as Urahara-san placed my hand in his. We turned to face Ukitake-san and he began to speak. I risked a glance at Kurosaki-kun and was surprised to see him looking at me. Our eyes met. Memories clouded my brain as I remembered his proposal and I knew that he was doing the same.

* * *

_Flashback – One month ago_

**_Kurosaki Ichigo_**

_I didn't care what that Keigo – or anyone for that matter – said. I saw it and I thought of her. So what if it's a ring? If it signified that I was in this for the long haul, that's fine by me._

_Inoue Orihime wasn't a girl (well since both of us were twenty-five, I probably shouldn't say girl. Whatever) you strung along for a few dates (or two actually, as was the case with us). She's the kind of girl you woke up every day to and spend a lifetime with. Even though I wasn't exactly ready for that kind of thing yet, I was well aware of this fact. I slipped the small box into my pocket and started walking in the direction of Inoue's apartment._

* * *

**_Inoue Orihime_**

_It had been such a wonderful date. We had seen a special screening of the first Pirates of the Caribbean and had had a lovely dinner afterwards. Kurosaki-kun didn't even bat an eyelid when I put wasabi paste on my pizza slice. Which of course, had me smiling away, blissfully happy._

_Even now as we walked down the cobblestone path in the park, dimly bathed in yellow light by the elegantly designed lamp posts while fallen golden-red leaves were strewn over the ground, I couldn't help myself from peeking at him every few moments. I knew he wanted to ask me something because he had started to while at the restaurant but had been unintentionally interrupted by the waiter. I had tried to ask him about it but it hadn't worked._

_'Uh, Kurosaki-kun, your shoelaces are untied.'_

_'Oh, thanks Inoue.' He said as he bent to tie it back._

* * *

**_Kurosaki Ichigo_**

_As I knelt down on one knee, the tiny, velvety box fell out of my pant pocket. I picked it up and noticed her antsy look. She was probably still stewing about what I had been going to ask._

_Unthinkingly, without moving from my position, I blurted out. I had wanted to ask her, 'Inoue Orihime, will you be my girlfriend.'_

_Instead, what came out from my traitorous mouth was, 'Inoue Orihime, will you marry me?'_

_The tiny box was clutched in my fist and my hand rested on my knee. My shock was as great as hers when I realized the position I was kneeling in._

_Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and the only thought that ran in my mind was, 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!'_

_Without warning, her lips curved and she beamed at me, the most beautiful smile that I had ever seen on her face. She said three words. Barely a whisper at first, but a resounding shout by the end._

_'Yes, yes, YES!'_

_And in that moment, I knew that this was perfect._

* * *

**_Inoue Orihime_**

_A dream come true. I couldn't stop grinning like the love-struck fool that I was. I watched as he stood up and took my hand. He slid the ring in place and immediately pulled me into an embrace._

_'Arigato, Inoue.' He whispered into my hair._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**Inoue Orihime**

Ukitake-san's voice brought me back.

'Do you, Kurosaki Ichigo, take Inoue Orihime . . . '

My eyes were starting to prickle.

His deep voice rumbled around the room as he replied loud and clear, 'I do.'

Now there were tears starting to gather at the corners.

'Do you, Inoue Orihime, take Kurosaki Ichigo . . . '

I really didn't want to cry. But I was just so _happy_.

I somehow managed to choke out, 'I do.'

My smile was too wide.

'You may now kiss the bride.'

Wait. What?! But I had never –

_He_ turned to look at me and I lost all conscious thoughts.

His hand reached out to cup my cheek and he leaned in. My face was on fire and his lips touched mine in a gentle kiss. A volcano erupted in my heart and I barely registered all the camera flashes. I was too busy concentrating on him as his lips moved against mine. It was nothing like I had ever felt before. Tiny fireworks exploded behind my eyelids. There were a few throat – clearings from our audience and he pulled away to smile down at me, his eyes looking insanely like melted chocolate and there was something in them that I couldn't figure out.

Only one thing registered.

My first kiss. Our first kiss. I knew that he was the only one that I would ever love.

* * *

A/N: Yes, lots and lots of fluff. If this bugs you, I'm sorry. But please give me a chance! I'll bring on the steam in the next chapter. We can't have Ichihime without that!

Another thing . . . um, eto, eh heh heh . . . A review would be nice, ne? Fine. I'll beg. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Such glowing reviews! You people are awesome! I had originally thought that I might update this story two or three times a month but what can I say? I'm addicted to your responses!

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

Thank you very much **AbilityKingKK, Arrankor (btw, I LOVE your profile pic), CrusixRemnants, Daqwoo, KazumaKaname, Magdalena88, WaeWae190, jabz18 and woowoo13 **for following this story! I really appreciate it.

Also, thanks to **Daqwoo, Magdalena88, garrasgothqueen and woowoo13 **for adding this story to your favorites.

**Arrankor, Lovebug and Magdalena88, **thanks a lot for your reviews!

My two lovely **Guest **reviewers, thank you so so much! If you'd like to, you can add some pen-name at the end of your reviews. That way I can include you personally in my gratitude sessions ;)

About the picture for the cover of this story, it's drawn by me so I'd really appreciate it if no one copied it or anything. And you're welcome to leave your comments on the picture too!

So now, what you've all (hopefully) been waiting for –

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Kurosaki Orihime**

I was lost in his eyes. Yes, I was staring. And I didn't care.

He broke the moment to look at our audience. All of them, even Yuzu-chan had mischievous glints in their eyes as they stood up. Oh, right! Rice-throwing time!

Wait a second. Why was Kurosaki-kun so tense? It's not like anybody was going to hurt us, after all . . .

I happened to look at the faces – tauntingly grinning faces – of Abarai-kun, Ikkaku-san and Zaraki-san. _Oh._

Kurosaki-kun looked back at me to give me a sharp nod and I replied in kind as I realized that maybe _I_ wouldn't get hurt. But a certain orange-haired shinigami surely would.

The next second, he grabbed my hand and broke into a run down the aisle, me trying to keep up with him, lifting my heavy skirt out of the way of my feet as showers of rice just missed us. Many people yelled 'Congratulations!' as we blew past and I knew that I had a ridiculously big smile on my face and again, I didn't care. I was giggling – no, open laughing and loudly too – the whole way.

We didn't stop till we reached the car that was prettily decorated. Well I thought it was very prettily decorated. And of course Kurosaki-kun liked it too. Why else would he gawk at it with his mouth open? I was still grinning away when he opened the door for me and my face heated up.

'A-arigato.' I stammered and he gave me his usual scowl-smile.

We drove to the other ballroom that we'd booked. Unfortunately, the last one had had only a small time slot. The same was the case with the one we were driving to. For some reason, places were pretty much full and it had been impossible to get one for as long as we wanted _and_ big enough for all of us.

We passed some buildings that looked like mine and I thought about my apartment. I had sold it and the new owner – Tatsuki - would be there tomorrow. I did feel sad to be leaving behind all those familiar things but I had realized that the memories weren't in the house. They were in my heart. And I was ready to start a new life with Kurosaki-kun.

We literally collapsed into our designated seats. I looked at him and tried very hard to hold back my giggles, but I didn't succeed.

'What's so funny?' he asked.

'You – should – have – seen – your – face!' I gasped out, clutching the stich in my side.

He shot me a questioning look.

'When Abarai-kun was grinning at you when we ran.' I supplied.

'That wasn't grinning Inoue, it was _sneering_. Damn bastard.' He muttered grumpily.

I laughed even more.

* * *

**About half an hour later . . .**

**Kurosaki Orihime**

I shouldn't be so nervous, right? It's just a tradition, that's all! K-Kurosaki-kun was just g-going to t-take my g-g-garter off. Yeah. With his teeth.

Iyah! Forget calm and fine with it, I can't even smile! It's all I can do to even sit here in the middle of this huge circle of people! He's standing in front of me . . . I wonder how it will feel to have his lips on my skin. . . NO! Bad Orihime. How can you th-think of Kurosaki-kun like that?!

Oh no. I just caught sight of Rangiku- san's leering face. And she's got a camera

My face is _burning_. Why won't this garter go down anymore?!

Deep breaths, Orihime, deep breaths. Eh heh heh . . . nothing to be embarrassed about! C'mon Orihime! You can do this!

He crouched in front of me, took my left hand and kissed it.

It felt like he'd scorched my skin. Electricity jolted through my body. He looked into my eyes with a gaze that could only be described as _smoldering_ and I was falling, falling, falling . . .

I can't do this!

Resisting the urge to cover my face with my hands, I gripped the edges of the chair as he reached for my right foot and gently slipped of the high heeled subtly-sparkling white pumps. I almost yelped as the warm skin of his hand brushed the sole of my foot. He held it almost caressingly and bent lower.

Caressingly? Oh! Treacherous mind! Why do you think of such words?! Aliens, it's definitely the aliens. Or maybe the little blue men. Oh no! What if they combined forces?! Mecha-robot Orihime isn't ready for –

A warm – no hot feeling over the skin of my ankle brought me out of my thoughts. Oh. Th-that was Kurosaki-kun's breath on m-my l-leg. . .

I didn't even know what I was thinking about anymore. His lips unintentionally brushed my skin and a shiver wracked through me as he worked his teeth on the unrelenting material.

People were talking and whispering but to me it felt as if there was pin-drop silence in the room. _He_ was the only one I could see.

My knuckles had turned white from the force with which my fingers were clenched around the edges of the chair. My blush had to be deeper than the red of a strawberry.

STRAWBERRY! WHY DID I THINK OF THAT?!

Agonizing, painful, delirious and ecstatic moments later, he finally pulled the flimsy white material off of my foot and shot it into Ishida-kun's face, which turned purple and our Quincy friend started sputtering. All around us ,the crowd literally whooped, along with a few low whistles and catcalls.

Kurosaki-kun sported an arrogantly smug grin as he slid my sandal back on my foot. But I noticed that his ears were red. Strange.

He stood up straight and smiled at me, no doubt trying to assuage my embarrassment. I nervously smiled back at him as he led me towards the dance floor for our first dance.

I hesitantly twined one of my arms around his neck and took his hand while trying very hard to look into his eyes. He put his other hand on my waist and I could feel the heat even through the cloth. My blush deepened.

Is it possible to say that you're star struck in someone's presence when you've known them for more than a decade?

* * *

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

It's some few hours later. With the number of 'toasts' we've been forced to endur – I mean gratefully received from our "beloved" friends it's no wonder that I haven't exactly been keeping a perfect record of what's been going on.

'Inoue?' I asked as she swayed next to me, an oblivious grin spread over her face.

'Yo,' Renji drawled, 'What's with the 'Inoue' thing? Or was the whole wedding a sham? Can't say I blame her. She probably got a good look at your mug after the whole thing was done and broke it off at the earliest opportunity.'

'Shut your face before I shut it for you! I'll call her whatever I want!' It probably wasn't the best – or the politest – comeback.

I was painfully reminded of that when there was a wolf-whistle long and slow behind me and I turned around to see Rukia smirking at me.

'Save that attitude. It'll sound bad right now,' she bent and stage-whispered in my ear, 'but I'm _preeetty_ sure it'll be much _appreciated_ later.'

'You - !' What the hell?! Inoue was sitting _right_ beside me!

I glowered at her as she gave me a smug looked and high-fived a guffawing Renji. And I called these guys my _friends_.

My head hurt slightly but the vision of Inoue's blushing face was seemingly permanently etched in my mind. I blamed it on the alcohol.

* * *

A/N: Well actually I don't really have much to say. Apart from my usual, of course – Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back! Thanks a lot you guys! Your reviews are freaking AWESOME! A big thanks also to a lovely Guest reviewer who has reviewed my other fic and the wonderful Solatia-san for reviewing this fic too.

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. 'Nuff said.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**_Kurosaki Ichigo_**

Getting married to Inoue Orihime? Sure! Spending my life with Inoue Orihime? Why ever not? Sweet girl, nice personality, and damn good in the 'heavenly looks' department too . . .

Sleeping in the same bed as Inoue – wait, its Kurosaki now – Orihime? Nope, hadn't crossed my mind. Where the hell were my brains when I was making life-altering decisions?

In fact, this whole story was very simple. She'd left Karakura after graduation. She attended college in Tokyo and came back after she finished. I had missed her – badly – when she'd been gone and, _ahem_, realized that _maybe_ I felt for her as more than a friend. When I saw her again after she returned at that reunion party at Chad's house, I knew that there was hardly anything 'friendly' about my feelings for Inoue. However, this development was unexpected.

Nonetheless, I decided to gather my courage and ask her out. After all, I've never been one for sitting and stewing about something. Contrary to my dismal expectations, she'd agreed and on that eventful third date we'd decided to get married. I didn't regret that one bit. I'm happy about this.

Crap. I can't believe I just thought of all that stinking sappy shit.

Long story short – I've never had a 'girlfriend' in the real sense of the word and now I have a wife. And I have no idea how to approach this 'wedding night' shit without making a fool of myself. And all this was freaking worse after all the advice that bastard Hisagi was giving about long legs and heaving – I don't want to even think about it.

'**Whatcha so upset about, Kingy?' **the insufferable nuisance inside my head cackled,** 'Who wouldn't want all that creamy skin and that damn luscious hair all over –** '

SHUT THE HELL UP!

'**Why the hell should I? It's not my fault you're a repressed asshole who doesn't think of throwing her on a bed and –** '

SHUT UP!

Yes, I know she's hot. Fine, I'll say it – sexy. Like hell. And those curves . . .

But that does not mean that I keep fantasizing about her. Torturous dreams aside. Whatever! It's wrong to think of Inoue like that. She's not an object. No matter how jaw-droppingly beautiful she is, I refuse to defile her image in my head. And I will NOT push Inoue into anything she's not comfortable with.

And yes, I'm still going to call her Inoue. If anybody's got a problem with that, deal with it. I ain't got the time to give everyone damned crappy explanations for something that's none of their business.

'**Oh ****_sure_****. We all know just why exactly you don't have any time . . . ****_Someone_**** will be keeping you plenty busy . . . Heh heh heh.**'

YOU - !

* * *

**Kurosaki Orihime**

I crawled under the silky comforter on the silky-soft bed in the bedroom of the hotel suite that our friends had so thoughtfully booked for our wedding night. I'm still confused about that. S-Surely Rangiku-san didn't mean all those things that she told me? And besides, Kurosaki-kun isn't like that . . .

Yep! I had nothing to worry about! Except that the lacy white 'nightgown' that Kuchiki-san had gifted me especially for today seemed a bit – okay a _lot_ – indecent to me. The entire top part was lacy, with a thin white cloth underneath. It had two straps that led to a deep sweetheart neckline and it was very low cut in the back too. A thin band ran around my upper ribs. Below the band the silky material stopped on my upper thighs.

It was so embarrassing! I had been horrified that Kurosaki-kun would see me like this but Kuchiki-san had made me promise. Something about 'Ichigo's head is gonna explode'. I didn't understand. Had she put some kind of mind-blowing-up bomb on the dress? Not to point fingers but that may be something that Urahara-san or Kurotsuchi-san might work on . . .

Oh, right! The nightdress. Fortunately, this problem had been solved. We'd got to the room and Kurosaki-kun had graciously allowed me to use the bathroom first while he'd stepped out to 'straighten a few things' with an oddly grinning Renji-kun who was saying something about cherries and popping them. I had wasted no time in changing at lightning speed and burrowing under the covers under the large bed which had been beautifully decorated. There was an enchanting white canopy overhead and ivory-colored ribbons and roses trailed down. The sweet smell hung in the air.

The door creaked and I peeked from underneath the covers to look at the handsome face of Kurosaki-kun looking back at me. True, he was only wearing a simple black T-shirt and dark grey shorts that stopped below his knees, he will always be handsome to me. Tatsuki-chan says I have an unhealthy obsession with him. I tried to tell her that I just l-love him a l-lot but even Kuchiki-san and Rangiku-san agreed with her.

He stepped closer and wordlessly slipped under the covers. I blushed again and gathered enough courage to look at him. One side of his mouth tilted upwards to give me a reassuring smile that only made my heart beat faster. Quite boldly and at the same time very timidly, I searched for his hand under the covers and held it while looking into his eyes. He gave my fingers a gentle squeeze and I knew that the growing smile on his face was mirrored on my own.

All my fears were baseless. What had I been so stupidly worried about? This was Kurosaki-kun. I would trust him with my life, with my everything.

I was positive that I was beaming at him when I quietly said, 'Goodnight, Kurosaki-kun.'

He seemed very relaxed and at ease when he reached over and switched off the bedside lamp that had been illuminating the room. A moment later, his deep voice sounded in the room and I knew he had his scowling-grin on his face when he said, 'Goodnight, Inoue.'

* * *

The next morning . . .

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

I felt the dim rays of sunlight hit my face through the white canopy. I didn't really want to get up from my blissful sleep. It was so comfortable. My arm was wrapped around something enticingly soft and the palm of my hand was pressed against something flat and supple. And what felt like hair tickled my chin.

Wait. _What_?!

My eyes flew open.

Inoue's head was resting on one of my outstretched arms while my other was curved around her tiny waist, palm flattened against her stomach, fingers spread wide. What was more, the fingers of _her_ small hand were interlaced with mine. Her lovely, reddish-caramel hair swirled all about on the white sheets, making the smoothness of her creamy skin stand out.

This is what I meant when I said that there were things I wasn't prepared for. Don't get me wrong. Waking up like this was freaking awesome and only a damned fool would say otherwise. And I wasn't that fool but at the same time this situation made me think about doing things that I'd rather not think about. Things that involved the delicate girl in my arms.

Slowly, so as to not wake her, I tried to slip my hand away but her eyes flickered open. She blinked once and her eyes widened as she realized that she was caught in my embrace (not the best choice of words to be thinking about at that moment but whatever) and that our hands were intertwined. She turned to face me and her face immediately turned an alluring red as our eyes met.

I quickly regained my senses and let go of her as she darted away. She stood a bit away from the edge of the bed and I caught sight of her night – er – dress. She saw my unabashed stare and brought her arms up around herself, sort of trying to cover herself up, but the damage was done.

_Hot damn_!

I'd never seen this _much_ of Inoue. And I'd be a liar if I said that it was a sight that I didn't want to get used to.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

She turned to leave, trying to drown her embarrassment when the sudden feeling of a hand around her wrist sent electric shocks up her spine, halting her progress.

She could feel the heat emanating from him as he stood behind her. He slowly pulled her around to face him and a rough palm cupped her cheeks as he brought his head down to meet her lips.

This was nothing like the innocent kiss they'd shared at the ceremony. Gentle at first, it became languorous and hot as the seconds passed. She opened her mouth for him and felt him devour her mouth as though hungry for something that only her sweet lips could provide. His tongue stroked hers in slow, confident movements that made her head spin in an utterly pleasant way. One of his hands fisted in her hair at the back of her head, anchoring her to himself while the other rested against the small of her back.

Intense moments later, he pulled away to lazily look into her sparkling grey eyes and at her beet-red face as he whispered, 'You look beautiful.'

She gave a cute, bashful squeak as she all but ran to the sanctuary of the bathroom.

* * *

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

With the way she'd looked . . . I didn't think I was going to survive. And we hadn't even started the honeymoon.

* * *

**Kurosaki Orihime**

He'd scrambled my brains. But one thing had registered. Kuchiki-san had been right – his eyes had _smoldered_ when he'd looked at me in my nightwear.

* * *

A/N: I don't know why but I loved writing this chapter! Okay, it's not that hard to guess. It's Ichihime. What's not to love? ;)

As always, Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: First off, to all those who reviewed, Thank You so much!

Sorry for the late update! And for the short chapter length too.

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

I sipped the orange juice the flight attended had served and glanced over at Inoue, who was sleeping in the seat next to mine. We were on our way to Okinawa for our, _ahem_, honeymoon. There. Finally got that word out.

I looked over and saw her head tilted at what seemed to be a painful angle as she mumbled in her sleep. She was going to have a bad pain in her neck at this rate. Reaching out carefully, I tried to be as gentle as I could as shifted her head to rest on my shoulder, successful in not waking her up. Absentmindedly, I brushed back a few strands of hair that had fallen across her face. I looked up as I felt a pair of eyes on me to find a flight attendant smiling at me with a look that Yuzu would have called 'moe'.

Then she caught me looking at her and for some reason, she abruptly diverted her gaze with a sort of uneasy look and walked away.

'Ah, you scared her away.' Hime mumbled sleepily.

Woah. Wait a second. _Hime_? Since when did I start calling her that? Even if it was in my head. . .

'**_What's wrong with that_**?' the damned hollow snickered, enjoying my inner turmoil, '**_I_****_ like it._**'

That's what's wrong with it I clarified dryly.

I brought my attention back to Hime – I don't give a damn anymore– as she yawned, rubbing her eyes with her hand.

I let out non-comittal grunt in response to her earlier comment.

'Your scowl is funny. I like it.' She murmured and promptly fell asleep again.

I had to blink several times to come to my senses and realize that she really did just say that.

* * *

**Kurosaki Orihime**

I gazed contentedly at the hues of purple, red and gold splashed across the sky. Fading sunlight glittered lightly over the softly rippling waves that lapped at the shore. The cool breeze blew over our faces as we watched the mesmerizing sunset. This whole thing still felt surreal to me. I couldn't believe that I was in Okinawa with Kurosaki-kun. On our honeymoon.

We'd checked into the hotel at four in the evening and come to the beach to watch the sunset after relieving ourselves of our suitcases and jackets. The hotel suite was well furnished and had a kitchen and a living room apart from the master bedroom. There were soft, heart shaped cushions strewn around. I thought they were cute but I don't know about Kurosaki-kun. He made a funny face when I squealed over them.

I sneaked a glance at him from where I sat next to him. His face held a rare, peaceful expression. His scowl was less prominent and his mouth curved slightly into a small smile. He looked at me and gave me an easy grin. I smiled back though I knew I was blushing badly. He'd caught me staring at him! And yet for some reason I didn't find it as embarrassing as I once would have.

* * *

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

Six. That was the sixth time. She thought I hadn't noticed. We were having dinner at this seaside restaurant that had a deck built on the sand which also served as a dance floor. A few couples swayed to a slow song in time with the music. Every few minutes, her eyes would steal a furtive peek at them. I knew she wanted to join them but Hime being Hime and so by definition totally shy would not ask. We had finished eating and finally the waiter returned my change.

Seven.

I stood up and wordlessly extended my hand to her. Her eyes grew huge and she blinked rapidly before she lowly put her hand in mine, blushing deeply.

I tried to keep my own face straight as she lightly brought her arms around my neck while mine curved around her small waist. There was a beautiful gleam in her dark grey eyes as the starlight reflected off them. She smiled a breathtaking smile and her long, lustrous hair swished around as we moved to the beat. I returned her smile and she turned scarlet before hiding her face in my chest. I probably shouldn't have, but I laughed lightly while trying to disregard the feeling of sudden heat creeping up the back of my neck.

"_I can feel your Heartbeat, I can feel your Heartbeat, Running through me._" Enrique Iglesias crooned through the overhead speakers.

It might sound cheesy, but I had to agree.

* * *

I jumped back through the window of the room. My badge had suddenly gone off and I had rushed out when I heard the familiar scream of a hollow. I knew that I could have let the shinigami representative handle it but I felt partly responsible. Of course, having high spiritual pressure was not my fault but it would attract more hollows. Since I was nearby, I had thought that I might as well take care of it.

Slight movement drew my attention and I turned to the bed. Orihime's head rested on my chest as she snuggled closer, one of her legs draped over mine. With the moonlight over her, calling attention to her long lashes that brushed her cheeks, her slightly-parted rosy lips and her porcelain skin. She looked incredible.

'Kuro . . . saki . . . –kun. . .' she mumbled and I stood transfixed. The way her soft, melodious voice said my name replayed in my head and made me want to hear it again and again.

An odd wave of possessiveness washed over me as I got back into my body and swept back a few strands of hair that had fallen delicately across her face. I was the only one who would get to see this. Her. An angel in my arms.

* * *

**Kurosaki Orihime**

I yawned widely and opened bleary eyes to spy a familiar tanned arm around my waist. This was the same way we'd woken up that first day. Except I was the only one awake right now.

I tried to slowly extricate myself from his strong grip without waking him. Obviously, he wasn't having any of it since he easily pulled me back and his arm tightened around me. I didn't care if it sounded immoral or indecent but at that moment, I found myself fervently wishing that waking up like this would become a habit.

It would be a more than a little awkward when he woke up but right now, I couldn't bring myself to complain. I was where I had always wanted to be – wrapped in the warm embrace of Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to work on the steamy stuff. No, really! I can't help it! Attack of the fluff bunnies! If any of you guys have any activities or outings that you want Ichihime to indulge in while on their honeymoon, let me know. I'll try to incorporate it in the story.

Happy Halloween!

Please let me know what you think of this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm excited about this Chapter! I hope you all will like it.

To the totally awesome people out there - Thank you soooooooooo much for reviewing! For some reason is not letting me see your names as of now so I can't put them here. Sorry about that.

Well, let's see what I came up with, shall we?

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

Warnings: Probably a bit more of cursing than usual.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

There were bets placed on this. Many people were certain this was going to happen. I never believed the bullshit. That I would fucking end up in jail.

* * *

_Four hours ago. . . _

**3****rd**** Person **

It was a beautiful day. A perfect day to visit the beach. Which was what the newly-wed couple were doing. They aimlessly strolled along the shore, her walking in the shallow water that pooled as the waves came in while he was on the damp sand. He watched as her eyes grew wide yet again and she bent down to scoop something from the water.

'Kurosaki-kun, look! It's a pink one!'

He managed an indulgent grin as she diverted her gaze back to the water.

A sneering voice behind him ruined the otherwise peaceful atmosphere.

'_Kuro-saki_' the voice said, giving his name multiple syllables.

He turned around.

'Who?'

'Oye! Just because I moved away and changed my look doesn't mean you can pretend to not know me!'

The man's black hair fell over his forehead and his arms hung at his sides, fingers clenched. Ichigo would passed him off as a normal guy if not for the leer that curled his mouth or the more-than-slightly deranged glint in his eyes.

'The hell do you want?' he asked impatiently, wondering if he was some kind of a magnet for freaks around town.

'You askin' me what I want, huh?'

The dramatics were beginning to annoy him.

'I want to beat the shit out of you, Kurosaki!'

'Who the hell are you?'

'It's Shi-ra-ya-ma. The name's Shirayama.'

'Right.' He said as he turned away, meaning to walk away. That was a mistake.

A short, feminine yelp made brought him back and he found that the _bastard _had his hand tight around Orihime's wrist.

He was sure he was the only one who noticed that her free hand clenched into a fist and she grit her teeth as she prepared to get the man off of her.

'What's going on here?' a voice drawled and they saw a police officer joining them.

Before Ichigo could open his mouth, Shirayama spoke.

'This punk's after my girlfriend!'

Two speechless faces belonging to an orange-haired couple swerved to face each other in stunned silence.

'The fuck!' Ichigo yelled indignantly, 'That's my wife!'

Orihime's face turned red. Though the circumstances were far from ideal, it was the first time he'd said it.

'He blackmailed her!' the black-haired thug shouted in response and Ichigo's eyes blazed with barely-contained fury.

The police officer gave a drawn-out, weary sigh as he observed the crowd that was beginning to form around them.

'You're disturbing everyone. Let's take this to the elsewhere.'

Well, it's not like there was room for argument.

It was a short but painfully taxing ride to the police station, Ichigo's temper worsening by the minute.

* * *

_Present Time. . . _

'So,' the officer began as he sat behind his desk, observing the three people. One of whom was behind bars. Despite his protests (and those of his supposed 'wife'), he had found that the orange-haired man satisfied his expectations of 'punk', 'troublemaker' and 'delinquent'. He wasn't one for taking chances in case the guy decided to run so he'd promptly chucked him into the lock-up as soon as they'd entered. Also because he simply didn't like that dangerous frown on the man's face. Then there was the fact that he was certain that what the black-haired guy could be true and it was easier to believe him. What in God's name would the beautiful woman want with the clearly bad-tempered punk?

'You're saying that she's your girlfriend?'

Shirayama nodded.

'Th-that's not true!' the auburn-haired woman said.

'Right. And you're saying that she's your wife?'

'Yes.' the man appeared to be speaking through clenched teeth.

'That's bullshit! He blackmailed her!'

'Oh? How so?'

'He's got dirty pics of her on his phone!'

'The fuck?! There's nothing dirty about those pics!'

Stunned silence greeted his words and he realized in after thought what he'd just said. She knew exactly which pictures he was talking about. They were just a few photos that they'd taken in the past few days, before and after the wedding. '_Wedding . . ah! Wait a second!_'. She suddenly remembered something and started to search her purse.

'What I meant was – '

'No need to explain,' the officer said, 'I think I've heard enough.'

'Bullshit!' Ichigo declared vehemently, tempted to teach that pompous and assuming officer a satisfactory "lesson".

'Ano, Kurosaki-kun, please don't insult the police officer.' She requested meekly.

'But, Inoue – '

'Here.' She said abruptly, effectively cutting him off as she placed what looked like a piece of paper and her cell phone on the desk.

'Copy of marriage certificate and wedding pictures.'

He had no idea that she carried that around. Wedding pictures? Sure, pretty normal thing to do. Copy of marriage certificate? Not so much.

The surprised officer examined the two items and sighed dismally. This could take a while. '_There goes the time for my afternoon coffee._'

'This seems to be in order.' He said, now wary of the sputtering Shirayama.

'Sh-she's lying! She's trying to protect me!'

Ichigo had to commend the man's talent for extempore storytelling.

'No! That's not true! I'm only trying to help Kurosaki-kun!'

The officer turned to her.

'So, you're saying this man is not your boyfriend.'

'Yes.'

Pointing to Ichigo he asked, 'And this man is your husband?'

Her face pinked noticeably before she answered.

'Yes.'

'I noticed that you still call each other by your last name. Why is that?'

'Um, we're friends from high school.'

'I see. I don't buy it. Tell me one reason why you'd marry him.'

She'd had enough. There was too much pressure. Eyes boring into her and the officer recording her every statement. Enough was enough.

Face glowing red, she blurted out the one thing she knew was absolutely true.

'Because I really like Kurosaki-kun!'

Three pairs of widened eyes stared at her. She sought the gaze of the man she'd just named and saw him swallow thickly before an enigmatic expression spread itself on his face.

Before she could figure it out, a slight cough brought her attention back to the police officer.

'And you're sure that's the truth?'

'Yes!'

'So who's the black-haired guy?'

'I don't know! People used to go after Kurosaki-kun in high school because of his hair all the time. He must be one of them.'

'No way! That's his real hair?'

'_Ah, it always comes down to this._' Thought Ichigo bitterly.

'Yes.' She replied. The fact that she did not, in fact know the other guy was now blatantly obvious on her face.

'One more question. Even if I believe all this, it's not been long since the date on that certificate. Want to tell me why it's so recent?'

His temper had been tried and tested for too long and he just didn't give a damn anymore.

'Because we're on our honeymoon, you pathetic moron!'

She noticed how he tried to be politer in hurling his insults at the now sheepish officer.

'I, uh, guess I owe you an apology.' He muttered as he let Ichigo out of the cell.

'Tch.' He snorted skeptically, striding out of the place without a word, not giving a damn about what happened to Shirayama and pausing only to check that Orihime was following him out.

Her words kept floating around in his brain.

"_I really like Kurosaki-kun._"

* * *

A/N: Okay! So, I felt very guilty about that short previous chapter, which is why I uploaded this early : ).

About Shirayama, as you can see he's a random character I thought up. As well as that unidentified police officer. However, in the off chance that someone actually wants to use either of them in their fics (which I find hard to believe), please ask me first!

I would really really love it if all you guys could review and leave me your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It's good to be back! Sorry for making you wait, you guys! Thanks for your patience!

Lots of love to everyone who generously reviewed, followed or favorited this fic! Thanks soooooooooooooo much!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

Damned pathetic bastards with nothing better to do. Seriously? You come for me god knows how many years later because of a fucking high school grudge? Or was it middle school? I don't even remember the asshole's name. Yes, I know he told me just now. Forgive me for not memorizing insignificant details while I was trying to get my butt out of jail. The hell's wrong with these people? Don't they have a freaking LIFE?

A shuffling movement made me turn away from the alley wall I'd been glaring at. Orihime's face was considerably pink and I wondered what the reason for that could be before I remembered what she said – more like confessed – back in the police station.

'Ahem.'

She blinked up at me.

'Uh, um, thanks for saying that.' I said, fighting tooth and nail to keep the rising blush away from my face. When I was sure it was going to be a futile attempt, I turned away and started walking down the street. Or I was going to when I felt a tug on wrist.

'I-I wasn't just s-saying that.' She mumbled, 'I meant what I said. I-I like you, Kurosaki-kun.'

'**_Tch. Reboot your brain, Kingy. Or I'll gladly do it for you._**' An ominously gleeful voice cackled, effectively drawing me out of my stupor.

Shut up.

'**_I will when you come up with a smarter reply. No, maybe not even then._**'

Is it odd for me to be shocked at what she said? I don't think so. After all, the marriage proposal was sudden and unforeseen. Not to mention unplanned.

So who the hell said anything about frickin' tenderly spoken confessions of love?

We didn't have any of that. I proposed out of the blue and for some miraculous reason, she accepted.

Do I like her? I'm not saint enough to be friends with someone for over a decade if they piss me off. So yes, I like her. Yuzu would ask – But, Onii-chan! As a friend? As a special person?

The truth? I don't really know. It's not that we're just friends. But I don't think I'm up for being love-struck just yet.

But the depth of emotion she displayed was not lost on me.

'Orihime . . .' I began, realizing that I'd just used her first name without asking her as her face turned an impossible shade of red.

Forget 'old habits die hard'. In my case, they just don't. I didn't have a freaking clue about what to say. And I couldn't really tell her 'I like you, too' without feeling some semblance of guilt at being a liar.

I know it's just like, not love – yet – though I hardly get why the distinction between the two is of utmost importance to women. Or so I've heard. Whatever.

Even if it was just 'like', I'd have been blind not to see the deep, searing warmth and shyness in Orihime's eyes when she said that to me and I knew that right now, I was incapable of matching that.

'Orihime, I – 'to say that I was having problems saying something that was in the least bit sensible would have been an understatement. I was stammering like a fool. I shut off abruptly when she clenched her hands in the front of my T-shirt.

'You don't have to say it back.' She said, tops of her ears turning pink, 'I just wanted you to know.'

I let out a sigh. It was exactly like her to be so understanding.

She pulled back to look at me. When the fuck did I become like _this_? One look at those shimmering eyes and I was a goner.

Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with me either. But that's a lame excuse for what happened next.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

Strong arms trapped her against the wall of the semi-dark alley and his lips crashed down on hers. His gentleness was not something that she had been expecting and it didn't last long as she melted, parting her soft, pink lips for him. A kiss he had not thought of but had meant to be sweet was now turning into a blizzard upon their senses as he all but devoured her mouth, his tongue moving against hers as he tasted her sweet, unique flavor and drowned himself in her fragrant scent.

She vaguely remembered that they were in an alley, thoroughly disregarding the rules of general decorum. But she couldn't bring herself to care when he drew his hands away from the wall behind her to imprison her in his arms, one around her small waist while he curved the other around her shoulders to bury his hand in her hair, anchoring her to him.

They broke apart for want of oxygen, panting heavily, breathing ragged and heavy. Ah, that a kiss could cause this.

She felt his eyes on her and was rendered speechless at the molten, heated look in their liquid chocolate depths. An expression of something foreign was etched in them and she found her breath hitching in her throat.

_Her_ eyes were half-lidded, glazed, though they widened slightly when she noticed his stare, her blush deepening impossibly.

'Ku-Kuro – ' his fingers against her lips halted her stutters.

'Ichigo.' He breathed, surprising even himself at his own boldness, as the request he spoke of next sounded almost like a command, 'Say my name.'

'I-Ichigo.' She whispered, dark gray eyes bravely and at the same time shyly boring into his. The melodious lilt of her voice making his name hang tentatively in the silent air between them.

The sound of shuffling feet drew her attention and she peeked over his shoulder to find that the probable thug they had left behind in the police station had friends, who were searching for the orange-haired man and his wife by the looks of it.

'Don't turn.' She said and his eyes narrowed questioningly as she put her arms around his neck to draw the hoodie of his jacket over his head, shielding his vibrantly-colored hair from view.

'I think they're looking for us.'

A growl came unbidden from his throat as he mentally cursed each of the bastards who would not leave him alone. He took a moment to ponder why the hell it was always him that got stuck in seemingly impossible situations. A nervous voice broke his trance as it called out to him.

'Ichigo.'

He could get used to this. For some reason which was inexplicable to himself, he liked it. He liked the endearingly timid way she spoke his name while a blush lit up her face.

A thrill shot through him. A strange hint of possessiveness entered his mind, but before he could reflect upon it, she lost the little composure she had managed to keep. Her hands clutched at his T-shirt again as she reached up on her tip-toes, tugging him down so that her lips could meet his again.

The embracing couple spared little thought for the goons searching for them, caught up in their amorous activities as they were and so the voices of said goons hardly registered in the passion-soaked haze which was engulfing their minds.

'You think that's them over there?'

'Could be. The clothes look kinda similar.'

'Idiot. Almost anybody could be wearing black jeans and a black hoodie.'

'I can't see the chick. Bastard's got her pinned against the wall.'

'That's why I'm saying that that's not Kurosaki.'

'Why not?'

'You think he's going to make out in an alley with that chick? I could spot _her_ anywhere.'

'I thought you said she was his wife.'

'Tch. God knows how he got her to agree. Lucky bastard. But I'm tellin ya, he doesn't have the guts to do what those two are doing, bloody wimp that he is.'

'Eh? But didn't he single-handedly trash ten of our gang members?'

'Shut up! If you think he's that great, go make a fan club!'

'Jeez. Relax, would ya? You said that's not them, so let's check somewhere else.'

The thugs walked away, leaving the couple alone in the alley once more.

Ichigo pulled back from the panting woman in his arms, his breathing as heavy as hers and she could tell that he _really_ wanted to go and beat those guys up.

'_Wimp?_' he repeated in his mind, thoughts spewing vitriol, 'who were they calling a wimp?!'

She tried to find a distraction to prevent him from committing bloody murder and grasped at straws.

'So, I-Ichigo,' she began, 'you keep pictures of me in your phone?'

'Wait – that – I – 'he sputtered incoherently, trying to think up something to say that _wasn't _embarrassing, 'They're just normal pictures! You've seen them!'

What was with this question?! He _knew_ she'd seen them!

Then he noticed that she was silently shaking with suppressed laughter. She was teasing him, the little minx.

'_Two can play at that game._' he thought, smirking as he brought his palms against the wall on either side of her head, effectively crowding her.

'_You_ carry copies of our marriage certificate in your purse.' He said in a low voice in her ear and had the pleasure of seeing her blush profusely when he looked at her face.

'Th-that I – '

'I'm hurt, Hime.' He continued in a sorrowful tone,' do you think I'll deny it if you don't have proof?'

She started waving her hands in Classic Orihime fashion ' Iyah! I would never – of course I wouldn't – !'

Really, her flustered expression was priceless.

He gave a bark of laughter as she stopped talking with a stunned look on her face.

'You – you were joking?' she asked incredulously.

'Of course not.' He mocked playfully, an insolent grin still stretched over his face.

'Kurosaki-kun! You – you meanie!' she pouted, putting her small hands on his chest, giving him a push as he continued to chuckle.

He caught hold of her hand and met her gaze.

'Ichigo.' He smirked and she turned red again.

He grinned at her and started to walk out of the alley, hand still holding hers.

'C'mon, let's get some ice cream.'

'H-hai.'

It was just too much fun teasing her.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully you guys liked that! If I haven't chased you away with my lack of updates that is. Shudder to think.

So, yes, I've been very busy with assignments and stuff but I hope to update soon. I can't make any promises, but fingers crossed!

Let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yes! Another update from me!

**A big thank you to everybody who reviewed, followed or favorite this fic! It means a lot to me.**

**blackroserocker **– Here's your scene!

**nypsy **– I put in bits of what you wanted : )

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

I try to be a nice guy. Don't laugh, I really do. I try hard to protect the ones important to me and crush the evil that rears its ugly head. So why was the universe so intent on punishing me?

Yes, punishment. Because nothing else could describe the condition I was in. On a beach. With Orihime. Did I mention she was wearing a midnight blue bikini?

My head was about to explode.

* * *

Two hours ago . . .

'Kyaa!' a female voice shrieked.

'Oh, I didn't hear you come in.' said Orihime, hurriedly smoothing down the loose shirt that she had just pulled on as I entered the room.

'**_Too bad she wasn't facing us._**' A disappointedly snarky voice remarked as that white nuisance in my head expressed his regret.

I grimaced and tried to ignore him. Key word **_tried_**.

'**_When are ya gonna admit it?_**' he asked, apparently continuing our earlier, er, conversation. If you could call it that.

I'd gone down to the reception to ask if there were any less populated beaches around. After that day's incident, I'd figured that maybe if there were less people around, it would be better. It was there that the damn hollow had started spouting crap as usual. He tended to be very _eloquent _about Orihime's, um, figure.

'**_Why the hell not?! Just because you're brain dead doesn't mean that I am._** **_At least I know how to appreciate that cute li'l butt – _**'

Shut up.

'**_Oi, retard, how long are ya gonna lie to yerself? It's friggin pissing me off._**'

I don't know what you're talking about.

'"_I like her, I don't love her._" **_When are ya gonna stop that bullshit?_**'

It's true I –

'**_Go fuck yerself. I see what you see, Kingy. So what about those dreams of yours? You think I don't know that you wanna see her go _**wild**_ for ya?_**'

I gritted my teeth, trying not to remember certain _scenes_. Though it was hard when she was walking around the room with her hips swinging like that.

'**_Admit it. You want her._**'

So what? Lots of guys do. And I want to brutally murder each of those bastards.

'**_So you'd be fine with just fucking her and leaving it be?_**'

Of course not! I care about her!

'**_Hey, you said it not me._**' He grinned sadistically.

I said I care! I didn't even mention anything about –

'**_For the love of - ! Ya keep friggin mooning over the chick! You even have a stupid grin on yer face when she smiles! You care too much and ya want her so bad that ya have a new dream every fucking night!_**'

Whatever.

'**_Ya know what? If yer not gonna do anything about, I will._**' The hollow said, voice chilling and eerie.

Stay the fuck away from her.

'**_Only if you won't._**'

'Ichigo-kun?' her slightly anxious voice gained my attention.

'What?'

'Is, um, is he bothering you?'

I knew exactly who she meant.

'Nah, not really. You ready to go?'

'Hai!'

* * *

Present time . . .

I tried not to stare at her like a pervert, but she was really leaving me little choice. She talked rapidly, waving her hands and my eyes strayed to the front of her top which was held up only by two strings around her slender neck and behind her back. A modest amount of cleavage was visible but it was enough to put me in danger of a bad nosebleed. One that I would have had to stop with the knee-length black shorts I had on. Now that wouldn't be _too_ embarrassing, would it?

'I've never seen you wear this before.' The words slipped out before I could stop them.

'Um, well that's because I was too nervous to wear it around people.'

'And now?'

'Now I'm here with you, Ichigo-kun.' Her face was pink and she said that as if it explained everything. And in some way it did. It made me pleased that she knew that I would protect her.

My thoughts subconsciously wandered to her delicate shoulders with her burnt orange hair spilled across them. I noticed her flat stomach and her hips that flared out from her small waist, the bottom of her bikini held there by ties on two sides. The dark color of the cloth contrasted with her fair complexion and made me itch to reach out for her . . .

I felt a sharp but fleeting pain on my forehead. She was grinning at me, the finger she'd used to flick said forehead still extended playfully.

'What was that for?'

'You were staring away into dreamland, Ichigo-kun.'

She really knows how to inadvertently scrape away a man's dignity. Seriously, _dreamland_?

I felt another prick in the same spot.

'The hell was that for?!'

'I felt like it.' She replied cheekily and ran away as I started to get up from our beach mat.

'Felt like it? I'll show you what I feel like you little – '

'Oh but that's only if you catch me, Daydreamer-san!'

That did it. I threw my unbuttoned shirt off and chased after her. She promptly splashed straight into the ocean, wading deeper in hopes of avoiding me. As if she could. As if I'd let her.

She was still giggling madly, egging me on as I grabbed her slim waist and immediately began to tickle her.

'Ah! Ah! Ichi – go! Stop!'

'No way! This is my revenge.'

She was literally laughing her head off, trying to push my hands away. I wasn't feeling very merciful yet.

'Can't – breathe!'

I finally took pity on her and let her go.

She panted and looked up at me, face flushed with healthy color and eyes shining as she tried to catch her breath. With the sun on her face like that, she looked more than beautiful.

I leaned down to drop a quick kiss on her lips and her eyes grew wide at the surprise. She blushed heavily at the fact that I'd done such a thing in so public a place.

'Wh-what was that for?' she asked and then turned her face, as though abashed at her bluntness.

I replied truthfully and failed at keeping a smirk away from my face.

'Because I wanted to.' I said and her blush deepened enticingly.

I took her hand and led her away from the water to the food we'd brought. I almost laughed at the excitement on her face. Only Orihime.

I noticed a few snide comments and saw that as usual, some assholes were ogling the cheerfully oblivious woman next to me.

I pulled the hand I was holding to draw her nearer and wrapped my arm around her waist instead. There. That ought to show them.

A second later, I reflected on my own behavior. There was nothing _friendly _about my feelings towards her. Sure a friend would want to protect her and watch out for her happiness. But a friend wouldn't get as obviously jealous as I had. And a friend definitely wouldn't have thoroughly enjoyed kissing her.

I let out a low sigh. All these days I'd been denying the truth.

Fine. I'll admit it. I just don't know how to say it. Or if I can.

I love Orihime.

'**_Finally._**'

That's it? No sneering?

'**_I'm saving it._**'

For what?

'**_You'll know when you get there._**'

Tch. Bastard.

* * *

**Kurosaki Orihime**

I was really enjoying myself. Everything seemed so . . . happy. Kuro – I mean Ichigo-kun, was telling me the funniest stories and I couldn't help but laugh.

'Coffee he doesn't like, but that Pineapple ate all the chocolate in my fridge!'

'But Abarai-kun shouldn't have problems with chocolate, right? It's sweet.'

'Oh you'd think so, but most of it was dark chocolate. Although since that wasn't the only thing he ate, the taste might have been masked.'

'What else did he eat?'

'Everything.' He replied, frowning a bit, 'And Yuzu made me go shopping in the pouring rain.'

I broke into fresh peals of laughter at his disgruntled expression as his trademark scowl stretched on his face.

I heard a few voices whispering nearby and saw a few girls looking at us and talking.

'You think she's with him?' said one.

'No way.' Another replied then said hesitantly, 'I hope not.'

'I know, right? I mean have you seen his arms?' a third interjected.

'Arms? What about his abs?' said a fourth.

'So what's he doing with her? I know she's got a hot body but . . .'

'Maybe that's all she's got.' The second girl sneered, 'she's probably an airhead.'

'Yeah. Maybe that's why he keeps her around.'

'Heh. In that case all I need is a bit of good flirting and he'd dump the bimbo for me.'

This was wrong. It made me feel uneasy. They shouldn't talk about Ichigo like this. That's not how he feels. I know he cares for me. I know that.

But the feeling wouldn't go away so I did a very bold thing.

I reached up and kissed his cheek.

'Hime?' he asked and it felt like a burst of lightening shot through me when he called me that.

'N-nothing.' My face could have given competition to a tomato.

The girls were now looked a bit disconcerted and disbelieving.

'She-she could be his sister.' One of them said, though she didn't seem very sure.

He must have noticed my gaze and heard the whisper because the next thing I knew his mouth was next to my ear and he leaned down to speak in a low, gravelly voice that sent shivers up my spine.

'You're jealous, aren't you?'

I turned to stare at him bewilderedly and then realized that he could probably read the truth in my face.

'Ye-yes.' I admitted embarrassedly and ducked my head to avoid his intense eyes.

He chuckled softly and grinned at me before unexpectedly pulling me into his strong chest.

He put a finger under my chin and tilted my face up to meet his gaze. There was a wicked smirk on his face as he suddenly kissed me. Roughly, violently, passionately.

By the time he let me up for air I was having trouble breathing and all coherent thought had fled.

He was looking at something over my head and I saw that those girls were now standing with gaping mouths and bright red faces.

He ignored them and lightly mussed my hair.

My stomach grumbled and I smiled sheepishly. The food we'd brought had been finished a while ago.

'Time for lunch.' He said, getting up and pulling me along with him.

'I hear there's this one place with a variety of red bean paste dishes.' He continued and grinned as I beamed happily at him.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Lemme know your thoughts!


End file.
